


Punishment

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-18
Updated: 2002-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark teases Lex and is punished deliciously for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

## Punishment

by disbelief

[]()

* * *

Disclaimers: Characters aren't mine, and I'm not making any money on this story. 

Spoilers: None 

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: Clark teases Lex and is punished deliciously for it. 

Author's Note: I wrote this PWP for the sheer fun of it. Consider it an AU, since I don't care about age differences, legality, etc. I just want them to do what they're doing. Cyb and Wubba, many, many thanks for your input and feedback. If I could send you Lex to use for a while, I would. (After I was done with him, naturally.) 

Feedback? Sure, if you'd like to share your opinion with me, good or bad. dtandit@earthlink.net 

* * *

They were sprawled on top of the sheets, sweaty and out of breath. 

"You're a Sex God," Clark said, his voice vibrating in Lex's ear. 

"Why thank you, Clark. I may have to add that title to my business cards." 

Clark chuckled. "I can just see it: Lex Luthor, Sex God. What would your business associates say?" 

"My secretary would be very busy scheduling all my new appointments." Lex laughed, but then frowned as he thought of his father. Lex didn't want to think about what Lionel would do if he found out about Clark. 

Clark saw Lex scowl and knew he had to do something to get Lex's mind back to the bed and their blissful nakedness. He quickly drew Lex closer and started covering his pale face with little kisses. Little but noisy. 

(Smooch, slurp, smack) Lex had to laugh again. "Clark, you're making the funniest smoochie noises. ...Oh..." His voice faltered as Clark nibbled Lex's earlobe. 

"What's the matter, the Sex God can dish it out but he can't take it?" teased Clark. "I'd better stop then." Clark rolled onto his back with a goofy grin on his face and just looked at his lover. 

It always amazed Lex to see how much life and enjoyment Clark could put into a single grin. It was beautiful. He also noted the irony of how innocent Clark could look, even as he lay there naked in Lex's bed, his skin still hot and sticky from their orgasms a minute ago. And now he was teasing Lex. 

Well, that just wouldn't do. 

With one movement Lex was on top of Clark. "Are you sure you want to be teasing a Sex God?" Lex asked. "Do you think that's wise?" 

Clark tried to look scared, but couldn't help smiling. "Ooh, what's the punishment for teasing the gods?" 

"Gods, plural? First of all, there is only one Sex God." Lex viciously pinched one of Clark's nipples. "I'll have to punish you for that too." Leaning down, Lex licked the skin beneath Clark's collarbone and then followed with a sharp nip. 

Clark gasped and wiggled slightly. The wiggling made Lex wonder if...he formed a vague plan. Not saying a word, he stared at Clark coolly. Then said, "I'm going to tie you up, Clark." 

Clark shivered. He had enjoyed it the last time Lex had brought out the restraints. "Is that my punishment for teasing you?" Clark whispered. 

No answer from Lex, except a raised eyebrow and a devilish smile. A moment later, Lex sat back to survey his work. Clark's long, tanned body was now tied to his bed, his to enjoy in whatever way he pleased. 

"There's something I plan on finding out about you, Clark." With his hands placed softly on Clark's stomach, Lex kissed him. He was gentle at first, then became more rough and insistent. Lex's strong lips and flickering tongue followed the quick bites he placed everywhere. Beneath Lex's fiery touch, Clark arched and twisted. Then Lex's hand was on Clark's hardness. The heat intensified and Clark moaned as he quickly thrust against Lex's grip. Lex stopped long enough to flash Clark a criminal smile then moved further down. Leisurely, deliberately, he licked up from the base of Clark's cock to the head, and sucked the tip into his mouth. Then Lex stopped and moved to sit next to Clark, only his knees touching Clark's side. 

Clark looked at Lex, panting with need. "Lex...I don't know what you want to find out, but," he whispered, "please come back." 

"Is that what you want, Clark? You want me to touch you again?" 

A low growling, "Yes." 

Lex grinned. He put out his arms and held his hands just above Clark's chest. "You really should be more careful in the future, Clark. It can be dangerous when you don't ask for exactly what you want." 

Abruptly, Lex started tickling Clark. "What I plan to find out about you...is if you have a ticklish spot, Clark." Lex's fingers darted across Clark's skin until he found a spot that made Clark writhe and giggle. "Ah. There's one." He found more hot spots and soon Clark was laughing and crying uncontrollably, head thrown back, eyes tightly closed, bucking off the bed and fighting the restraints. 

Lex drew back again and watched Clark fight to catch his breath. When Clark opened his eyes, Lex slid his tongue over Clark's ear. "It doesn't pay to tease your Sex God, does it?" 

Clark shuddered. "No." 

Lex smiled wickedly again. "I'm glad you learned that lesson so quickly. Don't forget it. And now let me demonstrate how forgiving I can be." Lex pressed himself along Clark's side. His hands and tongue slid silkily over Clark's inflamed skin. Soothing, warm touches turned hot, Lex's caresses more possessive, until Clark was groaning and pushing into him again. 

The heat of Clark's hard-on spread through Lex. Knowing that Clark wanted him aroused Lex. Just hearing his name in Clark's throaty moans nearly made him explode. He was, he thought, ready for some "punishment" himself. So Lex put his Sex God skills into action, his pale skull moving between Clark's thighs. He devoured Clark. Clark's hot, hard length twitched inside Lex's wet embrace. Clark moaned Lex's name again and started thrusting into Lex's mouth more quickly. As Clark came, Lex greedily swallowed the fruits of his efforts. 

Untying Clark, Lex looked down at Clark's closed eyes and the little smile on his lips. "Hey Clark." 

"Mmmm, Lex. What?" 

"Don't even think about falling asleep right now." 

Clark opened his eyes and laughed. "I wasn't even close to sleeping. Just visualizing taking Sex God lessons from you. You up for it right now?" 

"Hell yes, Clark." 


End file.
